Happy Birthday, Myra
by AzumaApple
Summary: An amusing birthday lemon for one of my friends. Edward/OC. Light Roy/OC.


**For everyone about to read this:** This was done for one of my friends for her birthday. Besides foul language, this is the most adult-rated thing I've ever written, feedback would be greatly appreciated so I can improve! Happy reading!

* * *

I stared at the young blonde man across the street. He had grown into his attitude, an inch or so taller then me.

Edward Elric.

He was talking animatedly with his brother, the suit of armor next to him, and Colonel Mustang. One of them said something unheard but humorous to them and they erupted into laughter. I watched Ed's face light up. His lips, moving into a smile, looked extremely inviting. I could imagine my own press gently against his; His hands, one human, one machine, pulling me tightly against his body. "Myra, hey, are you alive?" I shook myself out of my fantasy world and focused on the source of the voice. Her face was turned away from me, looking where I was seconds before.

"Yeah, he is dreamy…"Kiska blushed a light pink.

"Uh…y-yeah"

"Too bad he's a womanizer"

"WHAT?! Who are you talking about?!" I panicked; there was no way Edward could be.

"MUSTANG!" She exclaimed loudly, unknowingly attracting the attention of the others, "Who are you…YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH-"

"Ed! Al!" I cut my over-excited superior officer off, "I-it's been a while!"

"Who is Mira-"

"Myra" I interrupted, tired of correction people.

"-In love with?" Mustang finished as if I had never said anything.

I quickly glanced over at Edward and noticed him looking back. I felt my cheeks warm as I shot a glare to Kiska; she had gotten me into this mess.

"O-oh! Not a person!' she shook the bag she had and pointed to the twin on my arm, "The dress she just bought, she saw it and had to buy it! ...Hey! Let's all have lunch, my treat!"

Kiska was good in a tight spot, though she was usually the one who got us into said tight spot. She led our party of five to a small restaurant that, if she hadn't led us, I would have walked right by it. Just as Mustang's hand gripped the door Kiska gasped loudly.

"Oh! Colonel! I just remembered! We have paperwork that needs to be turned in!"

"It can wait until after lunch Kiska" Mustang half-scolded with a charming smile only I could resist. Kiska blushed and was about to retort when Edward spoke up.

"You lazy bum, you just don't want to do the work" he chuckled.

His laugh made my heart flutter. I then caught on to Kiska, realizing she wanted me to have alone time with Edward. I couldn't decide to hug her or strangle her.

"No, sir, it can't…In fact, Alphonse, could you give us a hand with it?" Kiska spoke quickly and grabbed Mustang's hand and Al's arm. She dragged them away before they could speak and called over her shoulder: "Put it on the Cascade Alchemist's tab!! They know me!" Edward and I stared at the three, the two males trying in vein to pull free, Al giving in quickly but Mustang seemed to fight every step.

"So…Want to go eat?" Edward offered and held the door open for me. I walked in and instantly decided to kill Kiska the next time I saw her. All of the tables held up to two people and the lighting was dim with red hues all around. The air was heavily perfumed, thankfully not suffocatingly so. I turned to Edward who had just stopped next to me, his red jacket matching the room well. I was happy it was dim at the moment as I felt my cheeks heat up seeing Edward in the romantic lights.

"A-are you sure you want to stay here? I mean it's-"

A waitress came over with a huge smile. "This way, please" she started leading us away from the door.

"Come on…if Kiska's known here and she's single I'm sure they cater to more then just couples" Edward took my hand and I willingly followed. We were seated art an isolated table and place our orders. Sipping at our drinks we sat in companionable silence.

"How have you been? It's been…what, three years since we last saw each other" I asked causally, genuinely curious. We were 14 the last time we were together.

"Al and I…we've gotten close to the stone…or so we think…every time. Al keeps bringing up that we should have let you come with us" Ed smiled and shook his head.

"You should have! Traveling with Kiska on her crazy missions as a military dog" I sighed and sipped my soda. Ed shrugged and sipped his own

"We've gotten into some life or death situations-"

"She's a magnet for danger, she starts fights…granted they all deserved it, but we've both nearly been killed plenty of times" Ed chuckled, "I believe it…I-I'll talk it over with Al…See what her thinks…Maybe you could leave with us when we go"

"Kiska won't just let-"I started but Ed shook his head.

"We'll get there when we get there…The food's here!" his face lit up as the waitress appeared, followed by two others sporting extra food for him.

He dug in with so much enthusiasm I laughed. Looking at the full table I realized just how much this would cost Kiska and laughed even more. Edward had finished three of his plates by the time I was done. He noticed this and stuffed the third plate down his throat. The waitress returned with the check, Edward, mouth full, attempted to speak.

"Put it on the Cascade Alchemist's tab, please" I said Edward nodded and swallowed loudly. The waitress smiled again and nodded, "You two lovebirds have a great night" she practically danced away. I blushed for what seemed like the thousandth time. We left the table and the restaurant, feeling the colder, un-perfumed air.

"I think it's time to head back" Edward said looking at the darkening sky.

"Y-yeah, Kiska's probably wondering where we are by now" I said in an attempt to carry on a conversation. "Unless Mustang's keeping her busy" Ed said seriously.

I looked at his smiling face and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to make his point. We both laughed our way into Central HQ, flashing our watches to the man at the desk.

"So, this is Kiska's floor, mine too" I said as we reached the third floor. "Mine and Al's too, we're around the corner…Hey I'll talk to Al now and you can come over later for the final decision" Ed said hesitantly.

"Yeah! I mean, sounds great!" I composed myself, "around 9-ish?"

"…10's better" he said after some thought. I nodded and we hugged our farewells.

I walked to Kiska's in pure bliss until I noticed Al sitting outside. "What happened? Are they fighting again?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Al nodded and spoke quickly, "I didn't know what to do! The colonel started with her and she just snapped and tried drowning him! I had to leave before my seal washed away"

I sighed and braced myself, walking slowly into the office. Burned pieces of paper were scattered and puddles of water formed from the ceiling's dripping moisture.

"Kiska? Mustang?" I asked cautiously, maybe they both had killed each other. There was a rustling and hushed whisper from behind the desk. Kiska and Roy appeared from the floor, both soaked, Kiska slightly singed.

"H-hey, Myra" Kiska laughed nervously and blushed.

Before I could stop myself I burst out laughing, "Ed was right!"

"Uh…I'll be going now, Kiska", Mustang spoke in a tone that clearly showcased his embarrassment; "We're still on for tonight?" I heard him whisper which made me laugh even harder.

"Yes" she said sweetly and then, "Myra" I heard steel in her voice and knew she was serious. I immediately stood up straight and stared forward.

"Ohhh, you're in troubleeee" Mustang sang, walking out.

I bit a snappy remark back and let him leave without a problem. After a few minutes of silence Kiska walked to the door and peeked out. She said something to Al and I heard the clunk of his armor as he rushed away. She walked in front of me with an angry look. It quickly softened as she let out a squeal and hugged me. "How was it?!" she shrieked, "Are you and Ed together?!"

I glared, but laughed anyway. "No, but…I might be leaving with him when he goes…" I said hesitantly.  
Kiska walked to her dripping, singed desk. After a stomp of her foot the water in the room rose into a ball and into the only plant in the room. "I can grant you clearance to go…"

"REALLY?! YOU-"

"-But…"she sat with a sigh, "Edward's under Roy's jurisdiction"

I quirked an eyebrow, "'Roy'?"

"Don't push it. So, details" I recounted the whole lunch, leaving out the bill to surprise her later. As I explained him inviting me to his room Kiska gasped.

"What?" "Nothing, are you going?"

"Of course! I think I really do want to go"

"Well then, I'll gather the papers later, until then…it is 8:30…you can help me clean this mess and then we'll get you all cute for Eddy-ward" I blushed and we quickly set to work cleaning her office, everything being dry made it easier then it would have wet and soggy.  
At 9:45 Kiska rushed me to my room, picking out an outfit for me, forced me to dress and then scrutinized me. "Beautiful!" she checked her pocket watch then dragged me out of my room, down the hall, around the corner, stopping at a door, "Ed's room, It's ten-oh-one, go on in!" Kiska smiled sweetly which soothed some of my butterflies. Kiska open the door and shoved me in, slamming it behind me.

The room was dark and it took a second before my eyes adjusted.  
"Edward?" I called, spotting a light from the closed bath room door. The door opened slowly, the light blinding me. Squinting through the light and the steam that left the bathroom I nearly had a heart attack. There, in nothing but a towel, stood Edward Elric, in all his just-showered glory.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stammered and turned away, heavily blushing.  
I felt Edward walk by me, chuckling, and he turned on the light.  
"It's alright, you can look" Edward snorted with amusement.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Ed in the same attire.  
"ED! You haven't-"

"You look great" he said and moved toward me.

I took a few nervous steps back but stopped as he took my hand into his.

"You-you don't look half-bad yourself" I managed to choke out.

Edward let out a throaty laugh as he pulled me toward him. He wrapped his arms around me and gently brought his lips to mine. "I've wanted to do this for so long"

Before he could say anything else I crashed my lips to his, pulling him onto me. The force I had used threw Edward a little too hard and I fell backwards onto the bed.

"I'm guessing you too, huh?" Edward smirked, kissing me between each word.

I nodded and cupped his face in my hands, "That and so much more"

Ed's eyes lit up as he stood and pulled me into a sitting position, "We could always do more" he smirked at me, "I-if you really want to, I mean…"

Without a word I took his hand back and lead it to the zipper of my new dress. Just as silent he kissed me and unzipped the dress. I stood to slip the dress off and Ed smiled his usual goofy smile. I faced Ed, pushing him to sit.

"What are you smiling at?" I tease, straddling him.

"Your beauty" his word leaked with honey. I moaned and kissed him passionately, shoving him down.

His hand started roaming over my body, both hands warm. A thought struck me about his automail, but I quickly blew it off as his fingers fumbled with my bra strap. I chuckled and, with one hand, unclasped it. With a groan Ed rolled me over, taking my bra off and throwing it to the floor. His lips starting roaming to my neck, stopping to suck a few spots until he made me moan. With an evil smile he started to suck and nibble the spot even harder, earning more moans from me. Growing bored, he made his way to my breasts. His lips clamped around one making me arch my back with a moan of his name. His lips slowly traveled even further south, his fingers took the hem of my panties and dragged them down, dropping them to the floor. With a smirk he started sucking my neck again, a distraction as he dipped a finger inside of me. I groaned and tangled my fingers in his hair. He inserted another finger and started pumping me harder, pushing me closer to the edge. Just as I felt the pressure couldn't last Ed stopped suddenly, causing me to whimper.

"Wh-wh-"I tried to speak but Ed's lips silenced me.

"This is gonna hurt" he whispered to me and I nodded knowing what was coming. I felt his manhood enter me slowly; feeling like I was being torn apart, I cried out and Ed kissed me deeply. After a few moments I became accustomed to the feeling and starting rocking myself, giving Edward the hint. He complied and slowly started moving faster, my pain turning to pleasure. I dug my nails into his back; a groan erupted from his lips as he reached his peak. Seconds later the pressure in me released and I moaned out his name loudly.

We lay on the bed, both panting loudly.

"So…what happened to the plan?" I snickered.  
Edward looked at me, rolling over to kiss my forehead, "Kiska didn't tell you? This was the plan" he smiled.

I then realized that I owed Kiska a very large hug.


End file.
